fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Saraba Aikatsu!: The Last Stage of Fate
is the last movie adaptation of Aikatsu! anime series. The movie is set to premiere in theaters across Japan on December 10, 2017. The film is billed as the and serves as the finale to the Aikatsu! series. The catchphrases for the movie are , and . Story Now it will be revealed The Starlight Queen's Secret From Hokkaido to Kyushu-Okinawa, after traveling and performing in all 47 prefectures, Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper will have their last spotlight. Plus Miyabi Fujiwara, Kokone Kurisu, Yū Hattori, and Matsuri Hasegawa will also appear! Other members of Starlight School, and the idols of Dream Academy will also appear! What kind of stage will this movie reveal? After the Starlight Queen Cup coronation, Akari and her friends will have their last stage. But when trouble rises in and around Starlight Academy and Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper are missing in action, it's up to STAR☆ANIS to set things right! Then after STAR☆ANIS's reunion live, Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper will once again have a collaboration stage under the name of "AIKATSU☆STARS!". Songs, drama, thrills, laughs, and tears! The greatest, hottest and final stage of Aikatsu! finally begins! Japanese 今明らかになる スターライトクイーンの謎 北海道から九州・沖縄まで、旅行や国内の全47都道府県で実施した、 「ルミナス」と「バニラチリペッパー」、最後の花道。 さらに「藤原みやび」、「栗栖ここね」、「服部ユウ」、そして「長谷川まつり」ももちろん登場! スターライト学園のほか、ドリームアカデミーのアイドルたちも総出演します! スターライトクイーンカップで即位した、あかりたちのアイカツ最終段階になる。 しかし、不具合をスターライト学園とその周辺上昇すると、さらに「ルミナス」と「バチペ」の作用で欠落した、それは「STAR☆ANIS」物事を正しく設定する次第！ そして、レユニオンライブは後、「ルミナス」と「バチペ」は、一つの「AIKATSU☆STARS!」の名前に、もう一度コラボステージを放て！ 歌あり, ドラマあり, スリルあり, 笑いあり, 涙あり！ アイカツ！最大最後にアツいのステージが、 いよいよはじまります！ Synopsis Before the actual start, we have an introduction to the hit Nintendo 3DS Game: Aikatsu! My No.1 Stage!, then without further due, announcing the beginning of Saraba Aikatsu!: The Last Stage of Fate. The Movie starts with Mister S planning on world domination. Meanwhile at Moonlight Hotel, Mizuki meets up with the others for a secret talk. Three days later, a special stage for Ichigo and her friends has been set up by Mister S who thought that is was a special stage celebrating the coronation of Akari as the new Starlight Queen. They are so excited as they get inside the Star Rise Stadium. After the concert, it turns out that it was a stage for the capture of all members of STAR☆ANIS. As a result, they are sent to Kumamoto for a big talk. Suddenly, Akari and her friends arrive in the White Guest House, where a surprise party is held. With only, Sumire and the others there, Akari was worried where the rest are. Hinaki says that they are kidnapped my the ludicrous Mister S, who then catches them by the sack with the help of his henchmen. With all three members of Luminas captured, Mister S's next target is Vanilla Chili Pepper, who are in Fukui for shooting of their first film, and finally, Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko and THUNDERBOLTϟ, based on the local idols of the Kansai region. Before Mister S would make its next move in two weeks time, they finished a sequel to the drama, Idol Universe War "Ozoracon" Genesis. Mister S then asks the satellite to plant detonators in most cities of Japan to destroy the Earth, and to a great extent, the world of Aikatsu! as we know it. Mister S, then announces that the bombs will explode in three days time so STAR☆ANIS will have to sing their signature song one last time to save the world. Their voices are resonating all over the world, as the sound begins to weaken the bombs' energy to explode. And after STAR☆ANIS saved the world, Mister S declares one last battle, this time, against Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper as his Dark Power is threatening to destroy the Earth. After the dreadful proclamation by Mister S, Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper are assented by the spirits of all the brands' designers who promised to give their souls into their school dress cards, which later evolved into their unit dress cards. After the final battle, Mister S is arrested for crimes against humanity. Headmistress Orihime returns to Starlight to announce the merger of Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper under the name of AIKATSU☆STARS!, which made them happier than ever. So happy, they will be happy to have everyone in the world seeing them singing Lovely Party Collection (STARS! ver.) on stage for another time! Then, the announcer told the six idols that if STAR☆ANIS can join them in order to say goodbye to Akari and her friends andwish them good luck. They accepted and together, they sing to "JUMP", which is their only collaboration song. Afterwards, everyone celebrated the victory backstage, including Mizuki. Akari and five of her friends are leading the celebration. Everyone then holds hands to celebrate one last time. This time, for good. The ending medley then cuts in, and we see 8-bit versions of stages and all the characters, with some bonus outfits in 8-bit form. After the ending, Akari, Sumire, Hinaki, Juri, Rin and Madoka, with a special appearance by Kokone and Miyabi, stood on the stage, thanked the audience for supporting their Idol activities over the last five years and said that someday they will have more and more Aikatsu! Meanwhile, in jail, Mister S vows that he will seek revenge for the idols and their supporters one day. Finally, an announcement is made: Farewell, Aikatsu! Quotes *Mister S: すべてが終わり,再び始まる。Everything will end, and then begin once more. *Orihime: スターライト学園を、まだ、世界を救って。Protect Starlight Academy, no, the world. *Ichigo: これ以上,私たちはすぐに歌うことができなったら、世界は、あと3日で終わりだ！At this rate, if we can't sing our song soon, the world will end in three days! *Konagi: 終わりだ、過去のトップアイドル「STAR☆ANIS」。You're finished, top idols of the past. STAR☆ANIS. *Akari: え? 「AIKATSU☆STARS！」が形成？楽しみ！Eh? "AIKATSU☆STARS!" is formed? We can't wait! *Shinpei: この世界を守るのは、お前ら「AIKATSU☆STARS！」というなんだ！The ones to will protect the world are the six of you, AIKATSU☆STARS! Transcript Opening scene TBA Final Battle *'Mister S': Everything will end, and then begin once more. (laughs) *'Akari Ōzora': Maybe, you've got me. *'Mister S': Eh? *'Sumire Hikami': The shine of the shooting stars aren't always worth sharing with others. But! *'Hinaki Shinjō': There are are friends from our school and Dream Academy! *'Juri Kurebayashi': The ones who hold are light from the idol spirit aren't only the six of us! *'Rin Kurosawa': Behind us are our friends, parents, Tokui-san, Mika-san, all the reporters, even our sempai who do everything to protect our planet. They are all supporting us! *'Madoka Amahane': And the idols from all 47 prefectures. *'Mister S': Hmmm? *'Madoka Amahane': We'll show you that shining light today! *'Mister S': You fools! How can you show your light to save the world? *'Akari Ōzora': With the title of Starlight Queen in me, I am not alone anymore. *'Sumire Hikami' Even if it is our destiny to perish, we still won't lose! *'Hinaki Shinjō': Because we can change destiny with our own powers. *'Juri Kurebayashi': We will... *'Rin Kurosawa and Madoka Amahane': ...absolutely... *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin': ...NEVER GIVE UP! *'Mister S': Then I'll wipe you all out together! *(Mister S is about to wipe out Akari and her friends out of the picture but was seen in an alternate dimension) *'Akari Ōzora': Just what is this? *'Rin Kurosawa': What is happening here?! *'Madoka Amahane': You said it. *(Tsubasa Sena appears as a spirit behind a Dreamy Crown coord card) *'Tsubasa Sena': Our talent to bring back music to our world might have been taken from us, but... the feelings in those cards are eternal. *'Akari Ōzora': Eh? *(Maya Yumekōji appears as a spirit behind a LoLi GoThiC coord card) *'Maya Yumekōji': Thank you, Vanilla Chili Pepper, and Luminas. *'Madoka Amahane': Eh? *'Maya Yumekōji': Though you have fulfilled your dream as Starlight Queen, your hearts that love and protect others are the same as ours. *(Makoto Nijigahara appears as a spirit for Happy Rainbow) *'Makoto Nijigahara': Somewhere in space, it's still being passed on... love, courage and hope, as well as justice. *'Hinaki Shinjō and Juri Kurebayashi': Yeah. *(Kayoko appears as a spirit for Vivid Kiss) *'Kayoko': I'm sure that us designers' souls will respond to your strength. Explode your rage for the sake of future dreams. *'Sumire Hikami and Rin Kurosawa': Yeah. *(Rei Kamishiro appears as a spirit for Futuring Girl) *'Rei Kamishiro': You mustn't be afraid! It's when evil approaches the Earth that we should bring our love together! *(Encierro Atsuji appears as a spirit for Sangria Rosa) *'Encierro Atsuji': And you should never, ever give up! You should keep fighting to keep Aikatsu alive! *'Akari Ōzora and Madoka Amahane': Yeah. *(Sunny appears as a spirit for Dance Fusion) *'Sunny': Now that all of the brands' powers are gathered together in these cards, use the power given to you and your great courage to protect the blue, shining Earth! *'Juri Kurebayashi': So they're letting us join in? *(Asuka Amahane appears as a spirit for Angely Sugar) *'Asuka Amahane': Yes. As we know it, Mister S is on the loose to ruin the world of Aikatsu. *'Madoka Amahane': So you want us to form AIKATSU☆STARS for one last time? *(Anna Tachibana, Marcel and Green Grass appear as spirits for Spicy Ageha, Magical Toy and Aurora Fantasy to answer their question) *(Makina, Mizuki Kanzaki and Sora Kazesawa appear as spirits for Swing Rock, Love Moonrise and Bohemian Sky to answer their question) *'Tsubasa Sena': We're counting on you. *(The spirits disappear to lighten up the school dress cards) *(Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin's school dress cards are glowing) *'Madoka Amahane': Eh? *'Rin Kurosawa': What is that? *'Akari Ōzora': Our school dresses, they're... *'Hinaki Shinjō': They're glowing! *'Sumire Hikami': I think this will be the ultimate evolution of our dresses. *(Akari feels proud) *'Akari Ōzora': Ready? *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Hinaki and Rin': Yeah! *'Akari Ōzora': Let's go. *(Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin raised their school dress cards into the air) *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin': Designers, give us the power! *(The school dress cards evolve into their unit dress cards) *(Akari and her friends return to the real world) *'Akari Ōzora': Huh? Our school dresses have been evolved! *'Sumire Hikami': They are! *'Hinaki Shinjō': And they have rainbows! *'Juri Kurebayashi': De verdad! In other words, it's true! *'Rin Kurosawa': Six stars shining in the night sky. *'Madoka Amahane': It is a great miracle. *'Akari Ōzora': So this is the ultimate coord? *'Juri Kurebayshi': Yeah! At this rate, we still have time left to save the world! *(Scene goes to the Fitting Room) *'Akari Ōzora': Girls, let's go the for final stage! *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Hinaki and Rin': Yeah! *'Akari Ōzora': AIKATSU☆STARS! *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin': Winning... Rainbow! Post-ending *'Akari Ōzora': Everyone! For supporting our Idol activities this far, Truly... *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin': Thank you! *'Sumire Hikami': We're all excited to see what new encounters await us in the future! *'Hinaki Shinjō': We've received all your warm thoughts then and now! *'Rin Kurosawa': Thanks to you, we're all persevered to the end! *'Madoka Amahane': From now on, don't forget us and we won't forget you guys either! *'Juri Kurebayashi': Everyone, hasta algún día! In other words, we shall meet again somewhere. *'Akari Ōzora': Alright, here we go! One, two... *'Miyabi Fujiwara': Wait a minute! *'Akari Ōzora': Eh? Miyabi-chan? *'Sumire Hikami': Kokone-chan, too. *'Kokone Kurisu/Miyabi Fujiwara' Yes! We're Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko! See you soon! *'Akari Ōzora': Alright, one more time! One, two... *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin': Aikatsu... Dash! Bye-bye! *'Akari Ōzora': (laughs) *'Sumire Hikami': See you soon. *'Hinaki Shinjō': See ya! *'Juri Kurebayashi': Gracias! *'Rin Kurosawa': Thank you! *'Madoka Amahane': In other words, thank you very much! Staffs *'Original Creator・Planning': BN Pictures *'Original Concept': Bandai *'Chief Director': Ryuichi Kimura *'Director': Yūichirō Yano *'Screenplay': Yōichi Katō *'Storyboard': Yūichirō Yano, Nobuhiro Kondō *'Story Director': Keiko Oyamada, Osamu Kamei, Kei Baba *'Character Design': Hiroko Yaguchi *'Assistant Director': Keiko Oyamada *'Art Director': Yūji Ōnuki *'Color Design': Masumi Ōtsuka *'Cinematography': Hiroshi Ōgami *'CG Director': Shin Kitada, Kenya Taniguchi, Hiroyuki Kusama *'Editing': Yoshihiro Kasahara *'Sound Director': Hiromi Kikuta *'Sound Effect': Kenji Oyama *'Music': MONACA *'Animation Production Assistance': Toei Animation *'Animation Production': BN Pictures *'Production': "Saraba Aikatsu!" Production Committee *'Distribution': Toei *©2017 BNP/BANDAI/TOEI, SARABA AIKATSU Cast (by Order of Appearance) *Ichigo Hoshimiya - Sumire Morohoshi *Aoi Kiriya - Azusa Tadokoro *Ran Shibuki - Ayaka Ōhashi *Otome Arisugawa - Tomoyo Kurosawa *Yurika Tōdō - Manami Numakura *Sakura Kitaōji - Yasuno Kiyono *Kaede Ichinose - Yuna Mimura *Akari Ōzora - Shino Shimoji *Orihime Mitsuishi - Kaya Matsutani *Mizuki Kanzaki - Minako Kotobuki *Sumire Hikami - Yū Wakui *Hinaki Shinjō - Yui Ishikawa *Juri Kurebayashi - Aya Saitō *Rin Kurosawa - Yūki Takada *Madoka Amahane - Chihiro Kawakami *Miyabi Fujiwara - Akira Sekine *Kokone Kurisu - Kanae Itō *Johnny Bepp - Makoto Yasamura *Sunny - Kousuke Toriumi *Mister S - Ryōtarō Okiayu *Raichi Hoshimiya - Asami Seto *Ringo Hoshimiya - Mamiko Noto *Shion Kamiya - Asami Seto *Konagi Daidō - Takuma Terashima *George Hateruma - Gackt *Yū Hattori - Haruka Terui *Matsuri Hasegawa - Asami Yano *Naoto Suzukawa - Toshiyuki Toyonaga *Kanon - Ayumi Fujimura *Asuka Amahane - Kikuko Inoue *Makina - Satsuki Yukino *Nono Daichi - Kotori Koiwai *Lisa Shirakaba - Sanae Fuku *Lucy Kisaragi - Ryoko Shiraishi *Tsukasa Tsukimura - Sota Fukushi *Yayoi Hanawa - Reina Ueda *Minami Hateruma - Akane Fujita *Nina Dōjima - Asami Yano *Shinpei Biwa - Mitsuru Matsuoka *Kanna Hashimoto - Kanna Hashimoto (Rev. from DVL) *Tsubasa Sena - Atsushi Tamaru *Honoka Tsukikage - Makoto Yasamura *Mikuru Natsuki - Aya Suzaki *Hikari Minowa - Satomi Moriya *Seira Otoshiro - Kaori Ishihara *Kī Saegusa - Chuna *Sora Kazesawa - Minami Takahashi *Maria Himesato - Misako Tomioka *Tiara Yumesaki - Aya Endo *Maya Yumekōji - Toru Okawa *Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger - Shunsuke Nishikawa *Yakumo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger - Gaku Matsumoto *Nagi Matsuo/Kininger - Kaito Nakamura *Fuuka Igasaki/Shironinger - Yuuka Yano *Kasumi Momochi/Momoninger - Kasumi Yamaya *Kinji Takigawa/Starninger - Hideya Tawada *Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive - Ryoma Takeuchi *Gō Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach - Yuu Inaba *Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser - Taiko Katono *Makoto Nijigahara - Shin-ichiro Miki *Kayoko - Akeno Watanabe *Rei Kamishiro - Kenji Nojima *Encierro Atsuji - Yasunori Matsumoto *Kōtarō Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX - Tetsuo Kurata *Anna Tachibana - Yoko Soumi *Marcel - unvoiced *Green Grass **Lisa Hīragi - Ayumi Tsunematsu **Elena Hīragi - Yuka Nakatsukasa Featured Songs *Ranbu Escalation *Unmei no Senshi *Hirari/Hitori/Kirari *Original Star☆彡 *W *Love Like Caramelize *Lovely Party Collection (STARS! ver.) *JUMP *Climax Jump the Final *Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made (Unit Cup Best 5 ver.) *Cho Climax Jump *START DASH SENSATION Special Edit Trivia *The movie takes place after the during and after events of Episodes 201 to 203. *STAR☆ANIS will sing together for the last time. **The songs used in their reunion concert will be Hirari/Hitori/Kirari and Original Star☆彡. **This also marks the first and only time a STAR☆ANIS version of Original Star☆彡 is heard. **This will also mark the unit's first and only movie debut. **All of the STAR☆ANIS members will use their Sugar Coords for the latter said song. *Mister S makes his first and only movie appearance. *This movie is to commemorate the series' fifth anniversary. *Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper merge to form AIKATSU☆STARS! for the final time in the anime. *This marks the return of Kamen Rider Black RX. *This also marks the first and only appearance of the casts of the Super Hero Time partners for 2015, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger and Kamen Rider Drive. Gallery 1375347780361.jpg|STAR☆ANIS at their reunion concert AIKATSU☆STARS! (Saraba).jpg|AIKATSU☆STARS! thanking the audience for the last time. Category:Movie Category:Fan Series episodes Category:Crossovers